


I do

by gonqjunim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wished for his wedding to be perfect but it wasn't really granted. However, there's more to a failed vow and a breakfast kind of wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wedding video I saw this afternoon. Thank you for that because I'm finally geared up to write my other fic. I suck at making titles. Forgive me.

I do

 

Jongin had imagined it to be perfect.

  
But Sehun told him that it wouldn't be, as he brought out his own wedding ceremony as an example. The 7-layered cake was a terrible idea, it fell in front of their eyes as soon as Chanyeol sliced the bottom tier, leaving nothing but a messy floor and a weeping giant. Jongin saw how Sehun looked depressed at that time. All he ever prayed for everyday was a perfect wedding.

  
Jongin regretted laughing at their misery back then. Because standing in front of the altar, waiting for the love of your life to appear in front of your eyes while occasionally watching at the sea of people with their enthusiastic grins and formal attires, made him suddenly nervous. Was this how Sehun felt before? Was their cake alright? It was just four-layered, so maybe it wouldn't go bad unlike what happened to his bestfriend before.

But as he fidgeted around, and clumsily wiped the sweat in his forehead, Jongin remembered how he was bad at speeches.

  
Nights ago, Kyungsoo reminded him to practice their vows and lines because Jongin sucked at speaking in front of the public. The latter waived it off because following after the pastor wouldn't be that hard, right?

  
Jongin regretted not listening to Kyungsoo that night.

  
Do Kyungsoo came in and walked in the aisle with his white suit, the same suit they both picked (with Jongin sinfully taking him in the dressing room because hey marriage before sex). He smiled as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the tan-skinned male, clad in a black, sleek suit.

The audience clapped and some whistled in happiness, teasing them to kiss as soon as Jongin touched Kyungsoo's hand. It took them a good one minute before they finally turned their heels to face the pastor.

Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin's hand lovingly. The younger male reciprocated the action with a grin.

  
His wedding day was going to be perfect, he was sure of it.

* * * *

"Baby, what are you doing? It's quarter to twelve."

  
Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and lazily yawns as he walks to the couch. He woke up only to find that he was alone in the bed. It took him a few minutes to hear the soft sounds coming from the television in the living room.

  
He sees Jongin watching something on the TV. The younger male doesn't respond to his question, his gaze is thoroughly stuck on the program he's watching. Kyungsoo grunts and childishly slumps his body on his husband's. He moves to sit on his lap and encircle his hands on Jongin's waist. He feels the latter give him a soft kiss on his hair.

  
"It's time for you to tell your vows..."

  
Kyungsoo's ears perk up, he turns his head and sees the video of their wedding ceremony nine years ago. "That's..."

  
"Our wedding video, honey." Jongin finishes for him. He brings Kyungsoo closer to his chest, silently hoping that he wouldn't see the blood rushing north, blossoming on his ears and cheeks.

  
Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head, "The pancake-y wedding. We should have just ordered a four-layered pancake instead of that one."

  
Jongin laughs, swallowing his embarrassment as it dies down on his throat. "I swear, I wanted it to be perfect."

  
Kyungsoo grins and kisses him fully on the lips. "But it was perfect, baby."

 

* * * *

Pachelbel's Canon in D major was Kyungsoo's choice, and Jongin thought that it really suited the atmosphere that moment. The pastor cleared his throat, gazing at the two young couple as he finally spoke.

  
"It's time for you to tell your vows."

  
Jongin got this statement quickly and he immediately prepared the ring that was still stuck on its bed. He wiped his sweat again, nervousness bubbling on his throat as he internally cried about why he didn't bother listening to Kyungsoo that Thursday night.

  
"You have to repeat after me." The pastor started, and Jongin could feel his heartbeat getting stronger.

  
"I, Kim Jongin, take you, Do Kyungsoo, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

  
He didn't quite get that.

  
The audience laughed, and Kyungsoo gave him a playful slap on his bicep. Jongin realized that he might have said it out loud. The pastor chuckled and shook his head, repeating the same statement.

  
"I, Kim Jongin,"

  
"I, Kim Jongin,"

  
"Take you, Do Kyungsoo,"

  
"Take you, Do Kyungsoo,"

  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

  
"To be my waffl-y wedded husband,"

  
Jongin swallowed, realizing that his wedding vows just went shitty and that he could have been lamer in other times but not during his wedding. He saw Kyungsoo biting his lower lip to control his laugh, and Jongin grunted in defeat.

  
"To be my waffl-y and pancake-y husband." He said, finding no better words to lighten up the mood.

  
Kyungsoo started to laugh, the audience, the pastor, and even the choir. At his peripheral vision, he saw Sehun laughing at him too. Jongin continued, "It's gonna get syrupy after this ceremony."

  
Kyungsoo's eyes were crinkling and his face was turning red. His laughter echoed in the hall as he rested his head on Jongin's shoulder, unable to balance himself due to the happiness that his soon-to-be-husband was giving him.

 

* * * *

Kyungsoo's laughter never changed and so is his reaction to Jongin's vow.

  
"I still can't believe you said that." Kyungsoo says, wiping the tears that formed on his eyes in between his laughs.

  
Jongin pouts, "Only God knows how much I regretted not listening to you when you said I should practice my vows."

  
"You served me waffles on our first breakfast as a married couple!" Kyungsoo exclaims, ignoring the incessant sounds coming from the TV.

  
"I had to live up to my vow. In sweetness and in health, as your waffle-y wedded husband." Jongin replies, finally closing the tube as he sees the audience clapping their hands at them when they finally shared a kiss.

  
Kyungsoo laughs, and it always, always sounds like music to Jongin's ears. He kisses him, capturing the song and letting it resonate in between their mouths. When they part to take a breath, Jongin kisses his forehead.

  
Kyungsoo looks up, his lips slightly swollen and eyes full of love and admiration. "Now, you gotta tell me why you suddenly watched our wedding video and left me alone in our bed."

  
Jongin stays quiet for a while before he takes a deep breath. "It's February 14 few minutes from now."

  
His husband nods, fully understanding that it's going to be their tenth anniversary later. Jongin smiles, and kisses the back of Kyungsoo's hand.

  
"I know how you've been wanting this in the past years." Jongin says, getting a manila folder and giving it to Kyungsoo. "I've been going around, constantly asking for advices, and filing out legal documents to finally settle everything."

  
Tears start welling in Kyungsoo's eyes, as he reads the contents of the paper. That sweet, little child who cried at everyone but to them. That sweet, little child who wished to see them everyday.

  
"We just have to present ourselves tomorrow and we're finally allowed to call Jongsoo as our child."

  
Kyungsoo starts crying, and Jongin smiles. "Thank you, Jongin-ah."

  
Jongin shakes his head, "No, Kyungsoo. Thank you for coming into my life."

  
Kyungsoo gives him a smiles and wipes his tears. He kisses Jongin and hugs him tight. There is not better feeling in this world than being with someone you love and you're meant to be with.

  
His wedding ceremony wasn't perfect, but Jongin realizes that it isn't about how you did well on saying the vows, or how tall your cake was. It's about you, and the one you love being together as one.

  
And being with Kyungsoo is the perfect feeling of all.

  
The clock strikes 12.

  
"Happy anniversary, honey."

  
"Happy anniversary, baby."

 

* * * *

 

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

  
Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo did, too.

  
This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "To be my waffl-y and pancake-y husband." is actually the line of the groom to his bride on the video. Haha. So yep. Not my line, but his. It was so cute. It hurts.


End file.
